iThink Mom Knows
by xbxspac3
Summary: Read to find out. SEDDIE. R & R!
1. iHave Feelings

iHave Feelings

1 month after the kiss between Freddie and Sam.

"You know...we said we'd go back to hating eachother", Freddie says as him and Sam lay cuddling on his couch.

" I know, but...since the kiss, I can't help all the feelings I have for you Freddork", Sam responds as she begins to kiss his neck tenderly.

"I love when you do that", he says back, "But you know...I'm surprised no one has found out yet...".

"I am actually starting to wish they would, all the tension...", Sam adds.

Freddie and Sam lay there not sure what to do. They know they have strong feelings for eachother, but they don't know whether to become stronger, or stay at the same spot. Freddie finds himself leaning up.

"I hear something...do you hear that Sammy?". "No, what is it?", Sam replies. "I'm not sure...it sounds like footsteps". "Do you think Carly is home?". "I don't think so, she went with Spencer to the movies not too long ago".

Freddie begins to put his hands up Sam's shirt. Sam chuckles and starts taking off his shirt.

"Wait...we've only been going out for 3 and a half weeks, are you sure this is a good idea?". "Of course it is Fredward, I have no regrets". "But so soon?". "Yes Freddie...I-I love you". "I love you too".

Suddenly there is a fiddle with the front doorknob. Freddie and Sam glance over from their state of pleasure as they see the doorknob slowly turning.

"Freddie! I'm home! It's time for your tick bath!", Mrs. Benson yells in to Freddie.

"Oh my god, Sam...it's my mom, what are we going to do?". "Come on, lets go into your room!". "But it doesn't have a lock!". "Ok then, grab a chair, we'll barricade the door, come on!", as Freddie and Sam frantically run from the living room.

They finally reach Freddie's room. They both run in and Sam jumps on his bed, while Freddie puts the chair in front of the door.

"Try to be quiet Sam, maybe she'll think we're at Carly's". "Ok, but that doesn't give us much time...what are we going to do when she goes and checks, then comes back?". "I'll figure something out sweetie. Right now, I just want this to be our moment". "Ok Freddie".

Freddie and Sam passionately begin making out.

"Freddie!! Freddie, where are you? I brought home some of those low-fat Tofu bars we like to eat!!", Mrs. Benson calls from the living room.

Suddenly Mrs. Benson sees something lying on the couch...

"Wait...is this Sam's jacket?"

TO BE CONTINUED

Please leave comments and reviews, this is my FIRST and probably final ('cause I suck at these) FanFic.


	2. iAm Worried

iAm Worried...

**Hey, this is the 2nd chapter. Most are very small, so there will probably be more chapters. Enjoi!**

**________________________________________________________________**

"_I could have sworn I saw Sam wearing this jacket today_", exclaims Ms. Benson. "_Now, why would it be over here_?". She stands staring at the colorful purple striped jacket.

"_Sam...did you here that? She is in here right now, just feet away from the door...what should we do?_", Freddie asks, puzzled and scared. He looks over at his dark blue door, and hopes his bewildered mom doesn't come knocking.

Sam grabs him and gives him a hug. "_Why are you asking me? Your the smart one!_", Sam says, thinking about the 3 books she's read in her past.

"_Shh, my mom will hear you_", Freddie tries to quiet Sam down. He looks into her crystal blue eyes, and realizes how much he cares.

"_Your mom is a freak!_", Sam yells."_Woops...did I say that too loud?_".

"_Yeah, I think you did!_". Freddie has a worried expression. "_She already knows you were here..._".

"_Hello? Is someone here? Freddie...FREDWARD BENSON!!_", Ms. Benson says as he has a fit. She starts walking over to Freddie's room. She notices something on the floor, a note of some sort. She picks it up and decides to save it for later.

"_Oh crap...the footsteps...their getting closer!_", Freddie whispers, "_Quick, into the closet!_". Freddie quickly open the closet doors and sees all the clothes Sam would make fun of him for wearing. He chuckles.

"_What's so funny, dork?_", Sam asks Freddie.

"_Ha, it's nothing_", Freddie replies.

"_Okay. There's no room in there for both of us, are you crazy?!_", Sam yells. She begins to see all the sweater vests and dorky clothes Freddie has put aside.

"_Trust me_", Freddie says as he kisses Sam on the forehead. Sam grabs his hand as they huddle into the closet trying to hear everything.

The footsteps get closer. Freddie begins to stuff into his closet next to Sam, and closes the door. "_Be as quiet as you can_", Freddie softly whispers. Then, suddenly, a knock is heard on the door.

"_Freddie? Freddie are you in here?_", Ms. Benson asks, "_Fredward?_".

Finally, she begins opening the door, but realizes its barged. "_Freddie? Freddie, what did you do to the door?! Freddie?_". She peers her head through the ajar door, and sees nothing. "_Freddie? Freddie, where are you?_", she begins to worry.

"_Just stay quiet, maybe she'll leave_", Freddie says as Sam begins softly kissing him up and down his neck. "_Sam...how is this a romantic time?_".

"_I'm sorry, I can't help it. It's just...right there! I had to do it!_", Sam replies.

Then, while Freddie looks back at Sam, the door closes. They both hear faint words, "Well, I guess I can check Carly's". And the footsteps trail off.

"_Ok, that buys us some time, let's get out of here!_", Freddie tries to pull Sam out of the closet. He grabs her hand, which smells of ham.

"_Ahh, I was just getting comfy_", Sam says. Freddie pulls her out of the closet and thinks of what to do.

"_Your too cute_", he says.

"_Well, thanks, you too. You think we can get some ham?_", Sam asks, licking her lips. She ponders all the things Freddie could cook for her.

"_Hmm...judging by your smell, I'd say you already had some. Plus, now is not the time!_", Freddie says back.

"_Ok...well...later?_", Sam asks Freddie. She begins to smirk, and Freddie kisses her. Her eyes widened, and she gives a smile.

"_Alright, I have an idea. See that window over there?_", Freddie asks Sam.

"_Yep_", Sam replies. "_Ok, we're going to climb out of it, I have a rope that goes down to the bottom for such occasions_", Freddie says as he gives a half smile.

"_Well, ok, that seems fun_", Sam says to Freddie. All the while, they are still holding hands.

"_You go first, I'll meet up with you down there_", Freddie directs Sam.

"_But, I don't wanna be alone down there_", Sam says with a frown on her face.

"_Don't worry, you wont be for long. My mom used to take me to Mother/Son rock climbing. I think I can convert those skills to this_", Freddie says.

"_Haha_", Sam says. "At least that's manly", Sam thinks to herself.

Sam puts one foot on top of the window, and then the other. Freddie surprises her by putting his hands around her waists and says, "_Don't worry, I won't let you fall_". Sam blushes, and continues out the window. Freddie grabs her arms as she starts down the rope, putting her hands and feet on the knots. Her heart is beating faster and faster as she goes down the rope. Freddie looks down at her, and smiles, Sam smiles back.

"_Sam?! Is that you?! What are you doing?!_".

TO BE CONTINUED

________________________________________________________________

**Whose voice was that? Find out in the next chapter!**

**By the way, I know these aren't great. I'm not the best writer, but any advice would be great. Thanks.**

**-xbxspac3**


	3. iNeed An Excuse

**Hey guys, here is chapter 3. Let me know what you think.**

iNeed An Excuse

Sam quickly looks down and sees Carly and Spencer, whom are standing confused.

"_Well...you see...uh...I uh...I-I had to pee! But no one was home, so I had to climb out of the hallway window, so I can go over to Groovy Smoothie, and...go to the bathroom!_", she says as she climbs off the bottom of the rope.

"_Um...ok, but that's not the hallway window..._", Carly replies.

"_Uh, yeah it is._", Sam says worriedly.

"_Sam, that's Freddie's window...how did you get into his apartment if no one is home?_", Carly says.

Sam stands out of breath and hoping that something will come into her head to tell Carly.

"_Hey, Freddie! Do you know what Sam is talking about?_", Spencer yells up to the window where Freddie's head is peeking out. Freddie looks with a shocked expression on his face.

"_Spencer, what are you talki---Freddie!_",Carly says, "_See, Sam? I told you that was Freddie's window_."

"_Sooo....he was home?_", Spencer asks.

Sam's heart jumps. "_Uh...See ya Carls!!_", she says as she runs off.

Carly and Spencer look back up to Freddie's window and see that he is gone.

"_Oh my god, what am I going to do? Carly and Spencer want to know what's going on...now when they come up to the apartment...they will see my mom trying to get in. And where is Sam? Did she go to the Groovy Smoothie like she said? All I can do is...well...I don't know what to do!!_", Freddie says to himself as he paces back and forth in his room.

Carly and Spencer continue looking up into Freddie's window, looking for answers.

"_Lemme just pull this rope up...If I pull it up, maybe Carly and Spencer will believe I'm not coming out this way and leave._", Freddie says as he begins yanking at the rope hanging out his window.

"_Hey look, the rope is being pulled up_", Carly tells Spencer.

"_Oh yeah, I guess he isn't coming out that way_", Spencer says.

"_No, that's just what he wants us to think. Come on Spence, lets go!_", Carly yells.

The rope finally reaches his window, and Freddie pulls it through.

"_Alright...it looks like their gone_", Freddie says as he drops the rope back out the window and quickly jumps out. He manages the close his window. He starts down the rope, but halfway through, realizes his shoelace is untied. Suddenly, he loses grip and falls off the rope. "_Aggghhh_", Freddie yells as he falls to the ground. Freddie lays there, in pain. "_Ugh...ahh...ouch..._", Freddie says as he quickly tries to pull himself up. "_Argg...my elbow. The skin is split...I need to get back up there_", Freddie tells himself.

"_Freddie! Are you ok?!_", Carly yells to Freddie."_Spencer, get over here! Freddie is hurt!_". Carly and Spencer come running over.

"_Carly! Spencer! I thought you guys left, why are you still here??_", Freddie painfully asks the two.

"_We couldn't just leave, we wanted to know what was going on...Are you ok?!_", Carly asks Freddie.

"_Yeah, yeah...I'm fine, just a little cut._", Freddie tells the two.

"_Little cut?! That thing is massive!_", Carly says.

"_Come on Freddie, let's get you up to our apartment_", Spencer says.

"_No! I mean...why do that? We can just...um...just no..._", Freddie nervously says.

"_Why not? We can give you a bandage to wrap around that_", Spencer tells Freddie.

The 3 of them go through the front door of the plaza and into the lobby, where Lewbert sits applying lotion to his wart.

"_GEEEET OUUUUTTTT!!!_", Lewbert yells.

"_Dude, seriously. What is your problem?_", Freddie asks Lewbert.

"_III DOOOONTTT KNNNOOOOWWW!!!_", Lewbert replies with a shrill-ish tone. "_ELEVAAATOOOORR ISSS BROOKEENNN!!!_" "_AAGRRGRHH_".

"_Okay...thanks or telling us_", Carly says to Lewbert.

Carly, Spencer, and Freddie start up the stairs. One foot after another, Spencer begins dancing.

"_Spencer, you weirdo_", Carly tells Spencer.

Finally, they reach the top. They see Ms. Benson banging on their door.

---AT THE GROOVY SMOOTHIE---

Sam runs into the bathroom breathing heavily.

"_Well THAT was not a good idea...stupid dork. But I could never stay mad at him. With those chocolate brown eyes, and his features. I just can't get him out of my head. I hope he's ok, gosh I'm tired. And I still want some ham! I hope Freddie will come_", Sam says to herself.

She stands in front of the sink and splashes her sweating face with water. Suddenly, she starts crying.

"_I love him so much...but I'm tired of running. I want our relationship to be open, I don't want to hide anymore_.", Sam says. "_Ok, I won't tell him about this, I don't cry. As much as I'd want to cry, especially on his shoulder, I'm not going to. I can't let my weak side take over my tough side. *sigh* Get it together Sam!_", she says as she puts her back against the wall and plops on the floor.

---AT THE APARTMENT---

"_Ms. Benson!_", Carly and Spencer say in unison.

"_Mom!_", Freddie yells. Ms. Benson continues knocking on the door unaware of the 3 being there.

"_Ms. Benson, what are you doing here?_", Spencer asks.

Ms. Benson quickly turns around.

"_Well, I can't find Freddie anywhe---FREDDIE!! Freddie where were you? Is that a cut? Come on, let's get that cleaned up right away!!_", Ms. Benson yells at Freddie. "_I got low-fat Tofu bars, are any of you interested?_"

"_Um...no...I'm going to make spaghetti tacos for Carls here_" Spencer tells Ms. Benson.

"_Ok, I'm going to take Freddie to explain what's going on here!_" Ms. Benson yells glaring at Freddie.

"_Here's what happened, we saw Sam climbing out of Freddies windo---_" Spencer starts as Carly elbows him.

"_Spencer, I know what's going on now, don't tell Ms. Benson!_", Carly whispers to Spencer.

They all look at Freddie who's face is beat red, and his eyes wide.

"_Um...bye guys!_", Freddie says as he runs down the steps.

"_Ok...that was horrible! Spencer almost told my mom what happened! Oh god...where's Sam? Lemme try the Groovy Smoothie._", Freddie says to himself.

He reaches the bottom of the steps only to run into Lewbert who is mopping the floors. "_AAGAGGGAAAHHH_", Lewbert yells.

"_Oops, sorry Lube_", Freddie says as he runs out the door.

"_GGAAGRDDFFFGG!!!_", Lewbert yells again.

Freddie runs across the street, not even watching for cars. He reaches the Groovy Smoothie, and runs in. He doesn't see Sam anywhere. He walks up to the counter and orders a smoothie. He hands over the 3 dollars and 50 cents, and walks to a seat and sits down. He gulps down his smoothie in a matter of minutes. He looks over to the bathroom and sees Sam's head peering out.

"_Sam!_", Freddie yells to her.

"_Freddie!! I was so worried. Oh my god, what happened to your elbow!?_", Sam yells back.

"_I was too. Oh my elbow? I just fell like 10 feet...thats all_.", Freddie tells Sam.

"_Thats all?! It must hurt so bad! Come here dork, lemme kiss it and make it better._", Sam says as she smiles at Freddie. She gives him a hug and kisses his cut. She chuckles.

"_I don't know what to do...my mom is all flustered_", Freddie tells Sam.

"_She's always like that_", Sam says while laughing.

"_Well, not only that, but I think Carly knows what's going on between us_", Freddie says.

"_What?! How does she know? My best-friend can't know what is going on with my former enemy, this is horrible! What am I going to---_", Sam says in frustration.

Freddie silences her with a kiss. They look out the window and see Ms. Benson trying to cross the street.

"_Crap...here she comes, what do we do?_", Freddie asks nervously.

"_Option 1...we can try to run again. Option 2...we can...tell her the truth_", Sam says.

"_I'm so tired though...I don't want to run anymore_.", Freddie whines.

"_Stop whining, here she comes_", Sam says back to Freddie pulling him upright after he slouches over.

The door opens and Ms. Benson comes walking through.

"_Fredward Benson! Do you have any idea how much worry you put me through?!_", Ms. Benson begins to lecture Freddie, noticing that Sam is standing right there.

"_Remember what I said about slouching Freddie_!".

"_Ahhgg...'You won't get respect if your backs not erect'..._", Freddie says, making the gesture of standing upright.

"_Ha_", Sam let's out a small laugh.

"_Now let me see your elbow!_", Ms. Benson says as she looks down and sees the two holding hands. "_What...what's going on here Freddie?_", she asks.

"_Well..._", Freddie says.

"_I'm in love with a dork_", Sam blurts out.

"_That's great to know Sam, but I am asking Freddie to explain to me what is going on here_", Ms. Benson replies.

"_Mom, you don't understand_", Freddie tells his confused mom.

"_Ms. Benson...I'm in love with your son_", Sam says.

"_What?_", Ms. Benson looks at Sam.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**________________________________________________________________**

**Ok, so that was longer than the rest, but I was trying to get to the cliffhanger. I hope you enjoi-ed this one. Look out for chapter 4! It might be a while before it comes out, I have been real busy with school and stuff.**

**-xbxspac3**


	4. iAm Telling You

iThink Mom Knows

Chapter 4-iAm Telling You

"_Freddie, are you 2 like...together?_", Ms. Benson asks confused.

"_Well...yeah mom, we are_", Freddie replies.

"_For like 3 weeks. You were totally missing everything_", Sam says.

"_3 and a half_", Freddie corrects her.

"_Oh my...well Samantha, I didn't miss THAT much..._", Ms. Benson says as she hold up Sam's jacket.

"_Woops...oh, and don't call me 'Samantha' _", Sam replies with a smirk on her face.

"_Her name is Sam._", Freddie corrects his mom.

Ms. Benson's POV

Wow...it seems like my son really cares for her...wait..._her_. This-this _Samantha_ girl? The girl who picks on him constantly and hurts his poor little feelings? 3 and a half weeks!? When did this start? Oh...my poor Freddie. Look at his elbow, it's---

_______________

End of POV

"_Mom!_", Freddie tries to get her attention.

"_Snap out of it woman!_", Sam yells to her.

"_Oh, excuse me. I'm sorry, I was...thinking_", Ms. Benson replies.

"_About what?_", Freddie asks.

"_Yeah, what're you thinkin' about_?", Sam asks the same.

"_Oh...just...how I am going to fix that elbow of yours!! Come on Freddie, let me get you home so I can disinfect that mess!_", Ms. Benson says s she covers up her thoughts. She tugs at Freddie's arm, only to see that he isn't letting go of Sam's hand.

"_Freddie, lets go_", Ms. Benson commands. Just the thought of her little Freddie-bear and Samantha going out just sends chills up her spine.

"_Mom, I wanna stay here_", Freddie looks over at Sam, "_with Sam_".

Sam smiles. "_Come on, let him stay_", she pleads.

Ms. Benson's POV

Should I??! Should I like my Freddie stay with _Samantha_? Or as her friends call her, "Sam". Ugh, such a boy-ish name for a young lady. Why does Freddie like _this _girl? What happened to make them like eachother...I mean...lo-lo-lo...

(She struggles at the word)

...love eachother...? Well...I guess I could let him stay, just until I start thinking straight again.

_______________

End of POV

"_Oh, ok. You can stay Freddie_", she makes up her mind.

"_Thanks mom_", Freddie happily replies. "_Thanks crazy!_", Sam says still clinging to Freddie.

"_Come on babe, lets sit down_", Freddie directs Sam to a seat.

Ms. Benson leave the Groovie Smoothie and remembers the note she found on the floor.

Ms. Benson's POV

Hmm...looks like a regular lined piece of paper. Probably from school. Oh, what was so important that my Freddie had to be distracted from school!? Probably Samantha...

(She begins reading the note)

You wanna meet at my place after school?

Sure, right after school?

Yeah, I'll walk you there from school.

What about Carly?

You can go to her place until she leaves.

Leaves?

Yeah, she is going to the movies with Spencer.

Oh, ok. So what are we gonna do, study?

No...we are gonna do the usual.

The usual? I like the usual.

Haha. I 3 U.

You too Freddork, you too.

Oh, by the way, I got you something.

What is it? Food?

No, ha. You'll have to see after class.

Okay.

Alright, lets act like we are paying attention.

Haha. Kay.

(In the end of the note there is a Mood Ring color key)

End Note.

Oh my healthy foods! They met up after school without my permission! But what was the usual? Watching movies? Exercising maybe? Hmm...I'm sure I can get some information out of Carly. Freddie gave her a mood ring, huh? Well, this may explain a little if I can get a glance at it while she is wearing it.

THE END


	5. iNeed To Find Out

iThink Mom Knows

Chapter 5-iNeed To Find Out

"_Ok...I need to find out what's going on here_", Ms. Benson thinks.

Ms. Benson reaches her house and goes into Freddie's room.

**MEANWHILE**

**Freddie**: I think we need to talk.

**Sam**: Yeah, your mom is freakin' crazy.

**Freddie**: *chuckle*

No, I mean about us.

**Sam**: What's wrong with us? I thought everything was going great.

**Freddie**: They are, really, it is. It's just...your mood ring. Its a solid black. Love is purple.

**Sam**: Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. It broke, it's always black. If it didn't break, it would always be purple when I'm with you.

*smile*

**Freddie**: Aw, your so cute.

*hugs Sam*

**Sam**: Thanks. Hehe, you are too.

*hugs back*

**Freddie**: Thank you.

*looks around for a moment, kind of confused*

**Sam**: What's up Fred-geek?

**Freddie**: Oh, its nothing.

**Sam**: I know when something is wrong, spill.

*lightly slams her hands on the table and stares into Freddie's eyes*

**Freddie**: God, your eyes are beautiful. I forgot what I was going to say.

**Sam**: *bites her lip*

Okay then, I will close my eyes.

*closes eyes, letting a little area of her eyes open*

Now, tell me what's up.

**Freddie**: Oh right...well, I think we should tell Carly.

**Sam**: What?!

*she quickly opens her eyes wide*

**Freddie**: I mean, she is our best friend and--oh, there you go with your eyes again.

*he turns his head sideways in a daze*

**Sam**: Freddo, you've never been THIS fascinated by my eyes, your hiding something; I can tell.

**Freddie**: Okay, okay. Like I said, we should tell Carly we're going out now. It's about time she knew. I don't think she will take it that bad, do you?

**Sam**: No, I think she will take it great---Are you mad?! That's the worst idea you have ever had. Do you realize she will---

*he kisses her*

Ohh...how can I stay mad with you. Ok, fine we'll tell her.

"_Gets her every time_", Freddie thinks to himself.

**BACK AT THE BENSONS'**

**Ms. Benson**: Now, what can I find in here that will tell me something? A journal, or diary of some sort?

*she begins to look around the room, when she spots something*

Hmm, it is a journal. I really shouldn't be reading his personal things...

*she puts the book down and walks out of Freddie's room*

Maybe another time...

*She walks out of the apartment and across the hall to the Shay's apartment*.

*she begins knocking on the door*.

:::KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK:::

**Ms. Benson**: Hello??! Is anyone there??

**IN THE SHAY'S APARTMENT**

**Spencer**: Carly!! Can you get the door?

**Carly**: Why can't you get it?

**Spencer**: I'M in the bathroom!

**Carly**: Ugh, okay!

*she gets up and goes to the door and answers it*

Oh, hey Ms. Ben---

*Freddie's mom points a finger at Carly, stopping her in the middle of her sentence*

**Ms. Benson**: TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON.

**Carly**: Wo...what are you talking about?

**Ms. Benson**: I think you know.

**Carly**: No, I really don't. You just come over here and accuse me of knowing things?

**Ms. Benson**: Yes, because I know you know what's going on.

**Carly**: Again...WHAT are you talking about?

"_I see why Sam makes fun of you_", Carly thinks.

**Ms. Benson**: *sigh*

Between my Freddie-bear and Samantha!

**Carly**: Wait, what? Their just friends, as far as I know. Barely even friends, just like...acquaintances. They fight constantly, and I always thought they liked eachother, but they never confessed it or anythi----

**Ms. Benson**: So you DO know what's going on!

**Carly**: No, wait, what? I'm confused. I don't think I know what's going on.

**Ms. Benson**: So your saying, I know, and you don't?

**Carly**: Um, well yeah, I guess. Now, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to tell me?

**Ms. Benson**: Okay okay..I'll tell you.

*she stands in silence*

**Carly**: ....alrighty then, go for it...

**Ms. Benson**: Freddie and Samantha are...their...uhh...their together!!

**Carly**:....WHAT?

**THE END**


	6. PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hey guys. I know tons of you were fans of "iThink Mom Knows", but it is going no where for me. I'd hate to kill the story completely. SO, I am asking one of you to gladly take this story off my hands, and please continue it. I'd love to see it go far. Keep checking out for another chapter of "Hidden Feelings".**

**Thanks,**

**xbxspac3**

**PM me or review on this chapter if you would like to continue the story. Whoever I feel will write the story well, and understandable, will get the story.**

**Let me know. :D**


End file.
